Some content providers attempt to facilitate the delivery of requested content, such as network pages (e.g., content pages, Web pages, etc.) and/or resources identified in network pages, through the utilization of a network storage provider or a content delivery network (“CDN”) service provider. A network storage provider and a CDN service provider each typically maintain a number of computing devices in a communication network that can maintain content from various content providers. In turn, content providers can instruct, or otherwise suggest to, client computing devices to request some, or all, of the content provider's content from the network storage provider's or CDN service provider's computing devices.
As with content providers, network storage providers and CDN service providers are also generally motivated to provide requested content to client computing devices often with consideration of efficient transmission of the requested content to the client computing device and/or consideration of a cost associated with the transmission of the content. Accordingly, CDN service providers often consider factors such as latency of delivery of requested content in order to meet service level agreements or to generally improve the quality of delivery service.